Grounded
by Cadnobach
Summary: Written in memory of Jonathan Brandis, but nothing to do with recent events. Short complete story, not connected to anything else I've written. Season 1. Sort of Lucas centric.


This is dedicated to the memory of Jonathan Brandis.  
  
I've always believed that at times like this it is best to remember the joy of life rather than the pain of loss, so this is meant to be a celebration of life. If anyone finds this type of story out of place at this time, please do not read any further.  
  
As always, I do not own anyone I am writing about, and I will not be making any profit.  
  
Grounded.  
  
Lucas sat in one of the chairs on the bridge and was very careful not to touch the console in front of him. He leaned his chin on one fist and tapped his the fingers of his other hand against the arm of the chair, in perfect time with the song that played inside his mind.  
  
Commander Ford tried to ignore the sound, but on the overly quiet bridge it was impossible. "Lucas, could you please find something to do, rather than just sitting and tapping." He requested in a very calm, very measured voice.  
  
It was the same tone of voice Ford always used when he wanted to yell at the teenager but didn't allow himself to because, in spite of popular opinion, Ford did remember what it was like to be Lucas's age.  
  
Lucas didn't answer; he just carried on sitting where he was, although he did stop tapping.  
  
"Why don't you help Miguel finish installing the new software for the whiskers?" Ford offered.  
  
Lucas muttered something too quite for the Commander to hear.  
  
"Pardon?" Ford queried.  
  
"He can't." Ben answered as Lucas squirmed in his seat trying to find a way of not answering, with out being rude about it.  
  
"It's a simple enough programme." Ford said - not understanding what was going on.  
  
"It has to be for Miguel to be able to use it." Tim said, slightly louder than he had intended from his station. Ford didn't have time to wonder what had got into Tim and Miguel before Ben spoke up again.  
  
"I know Lucas can do it," he said "but he's not allowed to."  
  
Ford looked from Ben to Lucas and back again. "What did you two do this time?"  
  
Lucas looked around the bridge "Um... actually it was us four..."  
  
Ford looked at the other four men on the bridge. "I did wonder why the Captain said you all volunteered to skip shore leave and stay on the boat while we're docked." The Commander admitted.  
  
"We're grounded." Miguel supplied gloomily.  
  
"And I'm not allowed to touch anything electrical."  
  
Ford looked confused, so Tim explained further. "The Captain said that Lucas wouldn't notice being grounded if he was still allowed to using his computer."  
  
"And his music station." Ben added.  
  
"And the vo-corder." Miguel chipped in.  
  
"And-"  
  
But Lucas interrupted. "I'm sure he gets the idea."  
  
"So, you not allowed to touch anything electrical?" Ford asked, wanting to be sure he understood what was going on.  
  
Lucas nodded.  
  
Ford thought about Lucas and a variety of images flashed across his mind. Lucas leaning over his laptop pushing his blonde hair back out of his eyes as he hacked into a secure database. Lucas walking along the corridor oblivious to everything, everything except the music in his headphones. Lucas using the vo-corder to translate Darwin's clicks and whistles as they played ball in the moon pool.  
  
The Commander really couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the teenager not attached to some sort of electrical contraption. What ever they had done this time - it must have been serious.  
  
"What do you all do this time?" He asked pretending to be stern.  
  
Lucas blushed and shuffled his feet. The other three suddenly found their shoes, the ceiling and their computers so fascinating they couldn't drag their eyes away to meets Ford's gaze.  
  
"Well," Lucas began, when he realised that Ford had no intention of letting the subject drop. "You know that under water camera that fixes onto Darwin's harness?"  
  
Ford nodded.  
  
"And you know the aqua tube that goes past the women's shower room..." Lucas trailed off before adding. "It was Miguel's idea."  
  
Ford tried to keep a straight face, but it was impossible. He smiled, chuckled and then gave up and laughed out loud. When he caught his breath he asked, "How did the Captain find out?"  
  
Again no one would meet his eye. "Lucas?" Ford prompted.  
  
"Someone told the Captain about it." Then realising that Ford would not give up until he knew who, he added, quietly. "Darwin."  
  
Ford had even less success keeping his humour under control this time. "You got ratted out by a dolphin?"  
  
The four men all nodded dejectedly.  
  
It was a few minutes later when Ford broached another question. "What happens if you use the computer?"  
  
"Um... The Captain said he'd tell Commander Hitchcock and Dr. Westphalen." Lucas finally admitted sullenly.  
  
Ford thought about the two women and what their reaction was likely to be. Dr. Westphalen may even set a new record on the longest lecture ever.  
  
"Wow." Ford said slowly. "That's harsh."  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
The End.  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
I know it's not very long, and that it has nothing to do with anything, but it's just my way of saying that I remember.  
  
Cadi. 


End file.
